


my humanity is hidden within your arms, and you give it to me so willingly

by yallbitter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Insecurity, It makes sense, M/M, Martin makes tea, anyway im rambling but like u get it, jon just wants to be human and feel human, they reversed the eyepocalypse dont ask me how they just did but jon still has eyes bc they are cool, which like i get bc who wouldnt want to be human after that?? like u know??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: i have so many Feelings about themALSO if fio is reading this (u know who u are) hey hows it going i hope you like itSometimes Jon dreams about what he could have become, and what he sometimes feels he is. Jon my be the Archive, but the Archive isn't Jon, and it can take a loving heart to remind him of that.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	my humanity is hidden within your arms, and you give it to me so willingly

_Screams._

_Pain._

_Fear, constant burning terror that seeped into your soul and rotted you all the way through until it was all you had._

_And the Eye above it all, its burning gaze fixed on everything and nothing, drinking in the horror like an alcoholic determined for the next bottle._

_The Archive walks among the people, and they See all, and they Know all, and they crave it, more then they could ever admit._

_And as the Earth, or what was once the Earth, burns and rots and cracks under the strain, the Eye finds that even as it grows incrementally weaker its Archive still stands strong, like a pillar in a breeze; unmoved, unchanged._

_But even the strongest pillar can crack eventually, and for the Archive it was inevitable._

_A grating sound of metal on metal._

_A scream._

_Blood gushing faster and stronger than strictly possible but where in this new universe do rules such as that matter at all?_

_Warm strong hands go cold and limp._

_A gentle voice full of kind words and always, always that bit of hope in it cracks and fades away with shaky breaths._

_And._

_The._

_Pain._

_Is._

_Delicious._

_The Archive drinks it in, watching, so many eyes just watching as the spark of life leaves their victim. And maybe they could have saved him but then what could they watch? The world is so dull, and the watching is all they know, so as the man below him dies the Archive watches, merciless in their torment and-_

Jon sat up abruptly, eyes wide, breathing heavily and scared, so scared. He looked frantically around him in the bed, afraid to find it empty and he doesn’t see anyone and oh god, where is he did Jon hurt him, did he leave, just like so many before him-

And then the door opens, revealing-

“Martin.” Jon breathes the name like a prayer, and it may as well be, for what god could make him feel as secure as the in front of him now?

“Morning, love. I made tea- you looked like you were having a nightmare, and I tried to wake you up but I couldn’t, so I just thought I’d make tea so you’d have it when you woke up? I mean I wasn’t sure when you’d wake up but-“

He’s cut off by bony arms wrapping around him, soft, messy hair under his chin and the slight dampness of tears on his sweater. They both know that talking isn’t what he needs right now, so Martin puts down the tea and picks up the shorter man, holding him to his chest and pulling him into the bed, flush against him. Jon listens to the steady breathing that reminds him that Martin is here, and they made it, and the world reset to almost normal. He Knows that they are safe, and he knows that in this moment he is human, and he is loved.

So, he closes his many eyes, and he sleeps, and dreams, not as the Archive, but as Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> once again im an avatar of attention pls validate me so i feel inspired to write more


End file.
